Does blood matter?
by elize-quill
Summary: Harry knew his name from an early age, heck! the whole wizarding world knows his name. But do they know the truth? When Harry finds the truth of who he is it raises a few questions. Does blood matter when it comes to anything, and how did this happen to the boy who lived. (contains harry snape fanfiction adult themes and dumbledore bashing and ron being full of bulls*)
1. prologue

**Prologue - drunk night old feelings **

**N-** this will switch between snape and lily for the whole story to happen. For a better understanding of both parties involved. Also, lily does love James not snape and everything after this runs as cannon until were we pick off with the story again.

**Snape**

"One more round for me," snape call to the bartender. He could barely think straight nevermind see. He was the life of the party buying drinks and having the new year's eve of his life. The place was packed full of drunks waiting for the count down until midnight. He laughed and drank with others in the club. He swivelled his seat to the dance floor and there she was, Lily Evans (now potter). Her shiny red hair catching the multi-coloured light, dancing to the music the DJ provided. She seemed alone, he snorted in his head. Well, he doubted James would come to a muggle nightclub. Plus he was not the responsible type. Probably abandon her here, it has been a long time since he talked to her. He had thought, well can't hurt right? He walked up to her and like that his mind just blacked out.

**Lily**

lily danced on the dance floor to her heart's content, having her own celebration. She came here since her husband was out with his friends for a reunion after a few years. She did not want to tag along she knew how much they loved to hang out, plus it was a guy's night out. She did not want to spoil their fun. This night was her's, she was drunk when she saw him, snape here childhood friend. (who was a death eater) was talking to her. She forgot all there fights and the war just the good times. She fell in his arm the all went blank.

**Snape **

Snape woke up in his house, he was dumbfounded. That soon went away with a smack of hangover and exhaustion. He looked in the mirror he notices some red lipstick smeared on his lips, picking up his clothes he got a waft of perfume strong and potent, it smelled of cinnamon and daises. The only conclusion that he could come to was if he had hooked up with someone. He worked his brain for any memories of intimacy, but none came to mind. he remembered a few girls, one with purple and brown hair he was sitting beside and another with black, that was catcalling him. Maybe he just got close to them, he was not certain but it was the only explanation he had. Though he does remember a girl with fiery red hair, swaying back and forth on the dancefloor.

**Lily **

lily woke up in a muggle hotel, she was only wearing an oversized shirt. she shook her head which was in pain and put on her clothes from yesterday. A skin-tight dress of dark green which still smelled of cinnamon and daisies. She reapplied her smeared lipstick and left to here home paying of the room as she went. She remembers having intimacy with a guy, but could not remember the face. She just hoped that James would not be mad that she got a little bit drunk. When she arrived home she changed and got the house cleaned, after all a new year meant new beginnings. She hoped that this year was not an endless fight like the last 20 years of her life.

**Two weeks later **

**Lily **

"Hey Hunny, " she said in a nervous voice, James was getting ready for bed as well as she. "Yea" he responded slight worry in his voice. She spoke, "I'm pregnant." He looked at her, then ran and picked her off the ground. " This is brilliant..i'm a father oh thank you, thank you. " He set her down, they both shared a goofy grin. But all lily potter could think wasis this his baby or the strange man she one-night-standed at that muggle club that night.


	2. Chapter 1 an odd letter

Chapter - 1 an odd letter

As the hot July sun hit the pavement of little whinging surrey, a scrawny boy walked down the street. His sleek fluffy har bouncing with each step he took. He wore oversized clothes of his cousins. wearing round gold glasses out of a lost and found box helping somewhat for his big round dark emerald green eyes to see. only Clocking in at 60 pounds he had just arrived in front of number four privet drive.

He walked up the steps opened the door then stepped inside. He turned to the living room, his uncle Vernon watching the news, some of which Harry Potter was intrigued by. His aunt Petunia cleaning her already spotless kitchen muttering under her breath of how 'dirty the house was'.

Over the years Harry was able to hide in the shadows. It was easy to make himself disappear and so he did just that and hid in his cupboard. He grabbed a book he stole from Dudley's second room and began reading. The book was named the 'outlander'.

He read about 100 pages before Dudley opened the front door and slammed it making some of the dust fall on his face, bed and book. This was a normal occurrence in the Dursley household. Harry shook his head of dust and ran his hands in his hair, _greasy again_ well there is nothing he could do about it.

Dudley opened the cupboard. "HEY FREAK" he spat at Harry's face "CLEAN MY ROOM". He sighs, puts down his book and cleaned Dudley's room all the while getting beat and slapped. When he was done he cooked supper to perfection and went to bed.

The next morning was the same as any other day. Harry cooking breakfast, Dudley complaining to his parents, them obliging to the spoiled pig, Harry's birthday again ignored you know normal.

Harry walked in the hallway and got the mail. He looked through it, a bill, bill another bill a letter, wait a letter. Harry could not believe his eyes, a letter for him written in green ink. Though his last name was written over a scratched out name not legible to read. As he walked back to the kitchen, he through the letter in his cupboard and gave the bills to his uncle. Once he was free from chores he read his letter.


	3. Chapter 2 magical introduction

**hello so sorry I have not been writing I promise to try, and also sorry for the short chapter. I was waiting in hopes of a review so I can know what to change. But that never happened so I posted. Oh! and thanks for almost 100 views. Please review :-:. **

**author- Elize**

**Chapter - 2 magical introduction**

Harry could not help but smile. Even as he sat in the cupboard under the stares beat and broken. He normally never showed emotion but today he, Harry James Potter. Had gotten a letter!  
The only thing that would make that day better was if he had a birthday present and party with a bed to sleep in and a family. But unfortunately, that wish died a long time ago the last he even hopped that would happen was when he was five

That as when he first realized what the world was like, reality if you will if you gave him a metal age test then it would say 20 at least never had he imaged that this would happen a letter in his hand

He was full of emotion and even if his left wrist was broken or that his right hand was burned form a few days ago he held on to the letter and pulled to his chest before opening it

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order first Merlin, First-Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. we await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy headmistress.

As he read through the letter he noticed something. The name was scratched over by potter, just like the envelope. But he did not mind. After all, he was a wizard, a real wizard. He gets to leave. The information this provided clicked the timeline together like a puzzle piece. All the weird things happening around him, it made sense and so had to be true. It explained his weirdness and though he was bleeding and tired. He could not help but stay awake and dream. holding his letter close, he fanaticism of leave. He mentally snorted after all these years he believed it would not happen. only when he was younger did he dreamed, pretend of leaving. But he gave that up and here he was dreaming once again.


End file.
